She's Mine
by Kau-su
Summary: Future fic. Emma and Regina are going to announce something important to their family, but someone isn't happy about the announcement. Find out who it is


**SHE'S MINE**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters**

 **AN: This is my first fic, so please bear with me. All grammatical errors are mine.**

It was a busy day in the mayoral mansion. Regina was preparing their meals for dinner where they'll announce something to their family. Regina was fixing the salad when an arm snaked around her waist and felt hot breath near her ear. "You look beautiful as always, and HOT! I can't wait for our alone time later. I wanna worship your body." Regina felt heat on her cheeks as she heard those words. She spun around to the owner of the voice, and wrapped her arms on the neck of the owner of the voice. 

"If you eat more salad and less dessert tonight, I might reward your actions later, dear." She said giving a wink to her lover, and continued on fixing the salad. 

"'Ginaaaa…" 

Regina faced her lover once again after hearing the whine. "You have problem, Em-ma?" She said it seductively while their lips were only a few inches apart. It was unfair for Emma that Regina is a great teaser/seductress and makes her turned on. What she just did made her want to her right there on their kitchen. Yes, you heard it right, "THEIR" kitchen. They are now dating for 2 years already after wasting a few years having trouble understanding what they felt for one another. But now, that is all in the past. What matters now is they are together no matter what. 

"None." Emma slumped her shoulders and let out a loud sigh. She at the unfinished salad and asked, "How 'bout I help you?" giving her girlfriend her signature smile. 

"NO!" Regina shouted. 

"Awwww, come on 'Gina." Emma gave her best pout. 

"Last time you tried to cook you almost destroyed the house!" She glared at Emma. 

"You're exaggerating. I just destroyed the coffee machine…" She received a stern look. "…uhmmm the oven…" She tried to play innocent but if looks could kill, she would be dead by now with what she's receiving or perhaps receive a fireball. "OOH! And the stove too." 

"Miss Swan, I swear-" The doorbell rang. "They're quite early, looks like your idiotic parents are here. Please answer the door for me, dear." 

"Fine." She gave her a pout and looked dejected.

Emma opened the door and was met by tackle from Neal. "Buddy!" the four year old sounded gleefully when he looked at her. "Hey bud." Emma lifted Neal and spun him in which she earned boisterous laugh form her brother. 

"Emma, be careful with your brother." Snow reminded her daughter. 

"Come on, Snow. Let them be." David gave his wife an assuring smile. 

"Hi Mom, hi Dad." Emma said as she placed her brother down. "You're quite early." 

"I thought Regina could use some help in preparing the food." Snow replied as she was heading for the kitchen. Regina and Snow's relationship evolve as the couple's period of being together lengthens. Though Regina won't admit it, she likes to be around Snow from time to time when she's not irritating to her. Speaking of the devil, I mean uh, the said lady, Regina went out of the kitchen to check their guests. "Oh, Regina. I was just about to help you." 

"No need to fret, dear. I can handle it myself." She replied. "Henry! Your grandparents and Neal are hear!" She called her son. Heavy footsteps were heard as Henry went down from the stairs. "Young man, what did I tell you about running?" 

"Sorry mom. Hey grandpa, grandma, and Neal." He went near his uncle and continued, "Neal, let's play Mario Kart." 

The child became excited with proposal his nephew gave and replied, "Sure!" 

"No playing video games before dinner, but you may read books if you wish to." Regina reminded them earning 'awwws' from the boys. 

Neal rushed towards Regina and said, "Hi 'Gina." He has his hands clasped on his back and gave Regina his version of the 'Charming' smile. 

"Why hello little one." She smiled at him and found his cuteness lovely. She crouched down and placed a kiss on his cheek. 

"Is it just me, or both of my children are attracted to Regina?" David softly whispered, but Emma heard it. 

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I'm hungry." She announced and added, "Aren't you finish yet?" 

Regina rolled her eyes and said, "Yes of course, your stomach is important." Making everyone laugh, except Emma who gave a 'what' look. "Please wait for a while, it'll be done after a few minutes." 

The people in the house were on their desserts, and Emma spoke, "Mom, Dad, and Neal, we didn't just invite you here for dinner. We're actually here to make an announcement. Uhmm… Uh… we…. Uh…." 

"Emma proposed. And we're getting married." Regina said nonchalantly. The people were shocked and speechless. 

"Congrats, Moms." Henry said. 

"Wow, congratulations. I thought we'd wait a little longer!" David chuckled. "What can you say, Snow?" he looked at his wife who trying to sink the information in, and contemplating a bit longer. "Snow?" 

"…" Snow was still on her deep thoughts. "Oh. My. God! Congratulations, the two of you deserve it! I can't believe you hide this from me Emma?! Anyways, when is the wedding? What would be your theme? Oh! Who would marry the two of you?!" Snow continued to ask questions which the couple ignored. 

"Where's your ring?" They all became silent when they heard Neal asked a question. 

"Oh sweetie, here's my ring." Regina showed her loose engagement ring. "I had to remove it or else it may fall off my finger when I was cooking, because a certain someone didn't know my ring size." She glared at Emma. 

Neal's face scrunched as he digest the information. "So it means that you'll be like Mommy and Daddy when you get married?" 

"You're right on the spot, bud! Ready to be our ring-bearer?" Emma asked his younger brother. 

"No." he whispered harshly. 

"No? You don't want to be our ring-bearer?" Emma questioned. Everyone on the table was quiet wanting to know the child's response. 

"NO! I DON'T WANT YOU TO MARRY 'GINA! 'GINA'S MINE! SHE'S MINE! WAAAHHHH!" Neal cried and his face contorted and showing signs that he's about to cry. Henry and David were trying to control their laughs. His mother went to his side to comfort him, but was all for naught. 

"Regina, *coughs* what have you just done?" Emma snickered. 

"Shut up." She slapped her fiancé's shoulder and went to the child's side and said, "Neal, you know that I love Emma and Emma loves me too, right?" the child nodded and she continued, "That's why I'll marry her, because I love her." 

"But *hic you pro- *hic* promised you'll *hic* marry me. You said *hic* you love me too. Then *hic* you'll have to *hic* marry *hic* me! I *hic* propowsed to her *hic* first!" Neal point at his sister and while trying to says the words properly. 

_Flashback_

 _Snow and David asked Regina to babysit Neal for the evening to have their alone time together. Regina and Neal are on the mansion lying down on hers and Emma's bed while watching a movie. The movie Neal wanted to watch badly was "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" and Regina has no choice but to agree. Neal is a very curious child, and wishes to know something about love. "'Gina when two persons marry, it means they love each other, right? He asked with his big bright eyes._

 _"Yes, they marry, because they love each other." She tapped the tip of his nose._

 _"They'll be like Mommy and Daddy?" He asked again. His curiousness is getting bigger._

 _"Yes they would, little one. Why do you ask?" She lifted his chin to look at him._

 _"Do you love me, 'Gina?" Neal asked having pinkish hue on his cheek._

 _"I do love you, Neal." She smiled brightly due to the child's cuteness._

 _"Then will you marry me 'Gina when I grow up?" His eyes shined brightly with hopes to have the desired answer._

 _"Of course I would." She kissed his cheek thinking that the question was a silly one.  
_

 _Flashback Ends_

Regina remembered that night when Neal 'proposed' thinking that it was not serious, turns out it wasn't. "Neal, you know about True Love, right?" Emma asked and the boy nodded. "Well, me and Regina are True Loves!" 

Neal stopped crying and his eyebrows furrowed, "I hate you! I don't want you! You try to steal 'Gina from me!" he shouted. Emma raised her hand to surrender. 

"Neal!" Snow reprimanded him. Neal acknowledge his mother's scolding and said, "Sorry." 

"Neal, you know about love?" Regina asked and the boy nodded. "Emma and I love each other like the way your Mommy and Daddy love another." She cringed in her mind with what she just said. 

"So you don't love me?" He was about to cry again. 

Regina caressed and stated, "No, no, baby boy. I do love you like the way I love Henry. I love like my own child." 

"Yeah, Neal. We're like brothers, aren't we?" Henry asked for a high-five from Neal which he obliged. 

Neal tried to wipe away his tears and snot using his arms, but was stopped by Snow who wiped his face. "Okay, Emma you can now marry Regina." He stated. 

"Yes! Whooo!" Emma throw his up in the air and receive giggles from the child. She hugged him and said, "You'll the best ring-bearer ever!" 

"About that Emma." They all turned to David. "I have an idea. What if Neal is the little groom?" He asked deadpanned. 

"Yeah, that's awesome! Great idea, grandpa!" They high-fived for the great idea. 

"That's one great idea you've got, Charming." Snow pecked his lips. Neal covered his eyes and said, "Ewww." Everyone laughed on his antics. 

"Well, for once I agree with you, Charming. And admiring you for using your brain." Regina stated. "Neal, would you do me the honor of becoming our little groom?" She asked nicely. 

"Of course!" He giggled. "I'm the only baby of the family, so no one can replace me!" He proudly stated. 

"About the baby… you're going to be an uncle again!" Emma bounced Neal. "'Cause Gina's pregnant." She sheepishly smiled at her. 

Regina massaged her temple at the announcement her idiotic fiancé gave which they planned to give in the near future. "Miss Swan-" 

"No!" Neal started to wail again and flail his arms towards Emma. 

Henry rolled his eyes and said, "Ma, created another problem." His grandfather just shook his head and sighed.

 **Any kind of review is welcome! =)**


End file.
